frozen_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Meet Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow/Wolf Chase
(The next morning, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Lea’s group continued riding their horses through the snowy fields, still looking for Rouge. They all shivered in the cold) Sally: Rouge?! Amy: Rouge?! Cosmo: Rouge?! Sally: Rouge, it's me, Sally! Amy: And me, Amy! Cosmo: And me, Cosmo! Your cousins who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! Sally: We’re sorry! It's all out fault! (She and Amy looked at Cosmo) Cosmo: Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told us her secret. Amy: (Scoffs) She's a stinker! (Suddenly, a branch of a nearby tree snapped, and it startled the horses, causing Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Lea’s group and land in a soft pile of snow. The horses neighed and started to run away) Sally: Oh no. No, no, no! Amy: Come back! No, no, no, no! Cosmo: Don’t leave us! (But the horses didn't come back) Devon: Okay. Cornwall: That's just great. (Sally grabbed onto a branch of a leaning tree and tried to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snapped upright and released all its snow onto her. Amy, Cosmo, and Lea’s group laughed at this, but Sally groaned in frustration. She brushed the snow off of her, and she, her sisters, and their friends continued on. Later that night, the group reached the top of a hill) Sally: (To herself) Snow, it had to be snow. Rouge couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand, and warm... (She and her group then saw smoke rising up in the distance) Amy and Cosmo: (Finishing the sentence for Sally) Fire! (Suddenly Sally's group each let out a yelp as they went tumbling down the hill. They landed in an icy stream at the bottom, freezing the clothes and skirts of their dresses for Sally, Amy, and Cosmo. They shuffled up to the building) Sally: (Shivering) Cold, cold, cold, cold cold! (They went up the small stairs, and shook the snow off a sign) Sally: (Reading the sign) Wandering Fagin's Trading Post. (Snow fell off a smaller sign) Amy: Ooh! And Sauna. (Then she, Sally, Cosmo, and the rest of their group cautiously stepped through the door, which hit Iggy and Lemmy's frozen flanks and knocked them to the center of the shop. The group looked around and saw only summer supplies) Man's Voice: Woo-hoo. (Sally's group turned to see a tall, skinny man with short ginger, balding hair, a comically large pink nose, a gray five o’clock shadow, a few missing teeth, and wearing a dark red ski cap with a red pom-pom, a green long-sleeved trench coat over a red short-sleeved shirt, blue pants with suspender straps, brown fingerless gloves, and black and white shoes. He is Fagin, the owner of the shop. With him are two other humans. The first human is a 26 year old man with short blonde spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt, brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. He is Cloud Strife. And the last human is a 25 year old woman with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. She is Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud’s wife) Fagin: Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja? Amy: (Rolling her eyes in exasperation) Oh, great! Sally: For now, how about boots? Winter boots. Cosmo: And clothes? Fagin: (Feeling slightly disappointed) That would be in our winter department. (Sally's group looked at the winter department, and saw that it contained fifteen outfits, fifteen ropes, fifteen pick axes, and fifteen lonely pairs of boots) Sally's group: Oh. (They went over to the outfits and boots and picked them up) Lea: We were just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen of Arendelle perhaps, I don't know, passed through here? (He and the rest of Sally's group put the boots and the clothes on the counter) Fagin: (To Fagin) Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear. (The front door suddenly opened, and Sonic's group consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, his brothers Knuckles the Echidna and Miles “Tails” Prower, and their cousin Shadow the Hedgehog, wearing winter outfits and covered in ice, walked in and closed the door) Fagin: (To Sally's group) You and these four fellows. (To Sonic's group) Woo-hoo. Big summer blowout! (Sonic's group walked up to Sally's group, making Sally uncomfortable) Knuckles: Carrots. Sally's group: Huh? Sonic and Tails: (Getting in Sally and Cosmo's face) Behind you. (Sally's group looked behind them) Sally: Oh, right. Lemmy: Excuse us. Iggy: So sorry. (The group moved out of the way, and Sonic's group grabbed the bag of carrots and placed it on the counter. Sonic and Tails then moved to get the ropes and pick axes from the winter department) Oaken: Four real howlers in July, ja? Where ever could it be coming from? Sora's group: The North Mountain. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: (To themselves) North Mountain. (Sonic's group brought the ropes and pick axes to the counter) Fagin: That'll be forty. (Sonic's group looked at Fagin in dismay) Knuckles: (Dismayed) Forty? No, ten. (Fagin shook his head) Fagin: (Disappointed) Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock where supply and demand have a big problem. Sonic: (Angrily and defensively) You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? Tails: (Angrily and defensively) We sell ice for a living! (Sally's group looked out the window to see blocks of ice on Sonic's group's sled, covered in snow) Sally: Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. Amy: I mean, that is really.... (She stopped talking when Cosmo tapped her right elbow to get her attention) Cosmo: (Worried) Uh, Sally, Amy… (Sally and Amy turned around fast, and they saw Sonic's group shooting dirty looks at them, Cosmo, and the rest of their group) Cosmo: (Softly) Ahem. Amy: (Changing her tone) That's unfortunate. Sally: (Changing her tone) Very unfortunate! Fagin: Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Fagin's sauna. (He looked at his family in the sauna) Fagin: Woo-hoo! My family. (His family waved) Fagin's family: Woo-hoo! Knuckles: Ten's all I got. Shadow: Help us out. Sonic: I've got thirty. Tails: And I've got two $20 bills. (Fagin then pushed the bag of carrots toward Sonic's group and pulled the ropes and pick axes away from them) Fagin: Ten will get you this and no more. (Knuckles began to seeth in anger as Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cloud, and Aerith watched in fear and concern) Cloud: (Worried and concerned) Uh, Knuckles, are you all right? Aerith: (Worried and concerned) Sora? Amy: Okay, just tell us one thing. Sally: What was happening on the North Mountain? Cosmo: Did it seem magical? (Knuckles pulled down his white scarf as he looked at the three, and Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cloud, and Aerith stepped back in fear) Sonic: (Worried and concerned) Knuckles, what are you doing? Knuckles: (Angrily) Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here. Oaken: (Glaring at Knuckles) What did you say to me? Shadow: (Worried and concerned) I don't think he liked what you said to him, Knuckles. (Knuckles gulped in fear as Fagin went up to him, and grabbed him by his coat) Knuckles: (Nervously) Okay, okay, I'm…. Fagin: (Angrily) And…Stay out! Knuckles: (Being kicked in the rear and thrown outside) Ow! Whoa! Fagin: (Happy again) Bye bye! (He closed the door. Knuckles sat in pile of snow that he landed on as Sonic, Tails, and Shadow ran outside) Sonic: Are you all right? Knuckles: Yeah, I'm okay. Tails: What happened? Shadow: Tell us. Knuckles: Got kicked out of Fagin's shop for calling him a crook. (Altivo went over to him, sniffed him, and nudged him expectantly) Knuckles: No, Altivo. We didn't get your carrots. (Altivo pouted in response. Then Tails pointed to a dilapidated barn) Tails: But we did find us a place to sleep. Sonic: And it's free. Shadow: Like any ol' smelly barn. (Inside the store, Fagin went back to his counter) Fagin: I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so that we have good feelings. Just the outfits and the boots, ja? Bladebeak: Don't forget seven handkerchiefs. Fagin: (Realizing) Oh, of course. (Sally's group looked between Sonic's group's supplies and the door. Then they decided to buy the supplies, the carrots, the outfit, the boots, and seven cotton handkerchiefs of different colors (Red with black checkers for Junior, light yellow for Lemmy, baby blue for Iggy, orange for Larry, red for Morton, black for Roy, and purple for Ludwig). Inside the stables, Sonic's group, with Knuckles being unfrozen, was relaxing on four beds of hay, with Shadow playing his lute and Altivo sitting next to Tails) Sonic: (To Altivo) Say, Altivo? (He begins to sing) Sonic: Horses are better than Mobians Altivo, don't you think that's true? (Then Tails joined in, imitating Altivo) Tails: (As Altivo) Yeah, Mobians will beat you And curse you And cheat you Every one of them's bad except you Sonic: (Spoken, chuckling) Oh, thanks, buddy. (Then he continued playing his lute, and Knuckles took his turn to sing) Knuckles: But Mobians smell better than horses Altivo, don't you think that I'm right? (Shadow took his turn, also imitating Altivo) Shadow: (As Altivo) That's once again true For all except you Sonic: (Spoken) You got us. (Singing) Let's call it a night Tails: (As Altivo) Good night Knuckles: Don't let the frostbite Shadow: (As Altivo) Bite (Then the five fell asleep. Suddenly, Sally's group, who is wearing now dressed in winter clothes, opened the stable's door and walked in. Sally was now wearing a blue long-sleeved velvet dress, light blue stockings, blue snow boots, navy blue mittens with baby blue palms, and a blue cape with an Eskimo hood and fluffy white trimming. Amy was now wearing a red long-sleeved wool dress with a cowl neck, white stockings, red snow boots, white mittens, and a red long-sleeved dress coat with an Eskimo hood and fluffy white trimming. Cosmo was now wearing a green long-sleeved dress coat, a light green long-sleeved dress with poofy shoulder sleeves, a white lace shawl, and a yellow neck ribbon, white stockings, yellow leggings, yellow mittens, and green snow boots. Ace was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snow coat with white, fluffy rims, matching snow pants, black snow boots, an orange scarf, blue mittens, a yellow ski cap, and white earmuffs, along with his black sunglasses. Snake was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved snow coat with white, fluffy rims, matching snow pants, black snow boots, an orange scarf, matching mittens, and white earmuffs, along with his brown kangol hat. Arturo was now wearing a red long-sleeved snowsuit, white mittens, a matching scarf, a red newsboy cap, white earmuffs, and black snow boots. Grubber was now wearing a dark red long-sleeved snowsuit, a brown scarf, matching mittens, and orange ski cap, white earmuffs, and brown snow boots. Billy was now wearing a dark green long-sleeved snow coat with yellow, fluffy rims, blue snow pants, black snow boots, a dark green ski cap with a yellow pom-pom on top, a yellow scarf, matching mittens, and white earmuffs. Adagio was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood and lavender, fluffy trimmings, lilac mittens, and lavender snow boots. Aria was now wearing a violet long-sleeved snowsuit with glitter pockets, a blue newsboy cap, a red scarf, white earmuffs, purple mittens, and dark purple snow boots. Starlight was now wearing a blue long-sleeved snowsuit, pink earmuffs, a purple scarf, matching mittens, and navy blue snow boots, along with her pink hat with white star symbols. Sonata was now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, light pink mittens, and pink snow boots, along with her microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair and a red gem choker. And Trixie was now wearing a purple long-sleeved snowsuit, a blue ski cap with yellow stars on it, a blue scarf, matching mittens, white earmuffs, and blue snow boots) Xion: Nice quartet. (Sora's group looked startled, and looked at Kairi's group. They calmed down) Roxas: Oh, it's just you. Sora: What do you want? Kairi: We want you to take us up the North Mountain. Adagio: (Crossly, putting her fists on her hips) Kairi! Sora: We don't take people places. Sandy: We just settled down. (They lied back down and closed their eyes) Kairi: Let me rephrase that. Adagio: Go ahead. (Kairi's group tossed Sora's group the supplies they bought. Sora's group sat up and looked in the bags. They looked at Kairi's group) Kairi: (Sternly) Take us up the North Mountain. Please. (Sora's group eyed her, Xion, and the rest of Kairi's group because they don't take orders. Starlight sighed) Starlight: Look, Kairi and Xion know how to stop this winter. Arturo: Sí. Will you help us? (Sora thought for a minute, and as he lied back down while putting his red hat on his face) Sora: We leave at dawn. Riku: And you forgot the carrots for Spirit. Xion: No we didn't. (Kairi then tossed the bag of carrots to Sora, accidentally hitting him) Kairi: Oops. Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. (She then caught herself) Kairi: We leave now! Xion: Right now! (They stepped outside, and waited anxiously. Annoyed, Sora offered Spirit a carrot, and he took a bite as he, Sandy, and the other boys glared at the door. Later that night at the mountain high, Spirit raced at top speed up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skidded precariously. Sora controlled the reins while Kairi sat beside him, Roxas sat in the back, and Xion, Adagio, Aria, Starlight, Sonata, and Trixie sat beside Riku, Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber respectively) Sora: (Trying to scare Kairi and Xion) Hang on! Riku: This is going to be a bumpy ride! Roxas: We like to go fast! Kairi: (Fearlessly) I like fast! Xion: (Excited) Me too, Sir! (Billy leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard) Sora: (Pushing Billy's feet down) Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down! Riku: This is fresh lacquer. Roxas: Seriously, were you raised in a barn? (He spat on the dash to clean it, and the spit flew back, and hit Ace in the face. He became grossed out as he wiped his face) Ace: (Disgusted) Ew! Billy: No, Kairi and Xion raised in a castle. Sora: So tell us, what made the Queen of Arendelle go all ice-crazy? (Kairi sighs) Kairi: Oh well, it was my fault. I got engaged, but then Namine freaked out because I'd only just met Drake, you know, that day. And she said that she wouldn't bless the marriage. Roxas: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met? Kairi: Yeah. Xion: Anyway, Kairi got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and she grabbed her glove.... (Riku interrupted her) Riku: Hang on. You mean to tell me your sister got engaged to someone she just met?! Xion: Yes. Pay attention. (Kairi resumes her story) Kairi: But the thing is she wore gloves all the time, so I thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt. Xion: When in actuality, she was wearing them to block out her ice powers. Kairi: Exactly. Sora: Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?! (Both girls eyed Sora's group up and down, and Xion slid away from Riku) Xion: Yes, they did. Kairi: But Drake is not a stranger. Riku: Oh yeah? Sora: What's his last name? Kairi: Of the Southern Isles. Sora: What's his favorite food? Kairi: Sandwiches. Roxas: Best friend's name? Kairi: Probably John. Roxas: Eye color. Kairi: Dreamy. Riku: Foot size? Kairi: Foot size doesn't matter. Sora: Have you had a meal with him? Roxas: What if you hate the way he eats? Riku: (Mischievously) What if you hate the way he picks his beak? Snake: (Confused) Pickssssss hissssss beak? Don't you'sss meansss hissssss nosssssse? (Riku nodded) Riku: (Mischievously) And eats it. Kairi: Excuse me, sir. He's a prince. Riku: All men do it. Kairi's group: Eww! Kairi: Look it doesn't matter. It's true love. Sora: Doesn't sound like true love. Kairi: Are you some sort of love expert? Sora: No. But I have friends who are. Ace: (Dryly) You have friends who are love experts. I'm not buying it. Arturo: I'm not buying it, either, amigo! Snake: Me neitherssssss, Ssssssora. Billy: Duh, that goes double for me and Grubber. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Spirit suddenly stopped, as his ears perked in alarm) Roxas: Stop talking. Xion: No, no, no. Kairi and I would like to meet these- (But Riku placed his hand on her mouth) Riku: I mean it. Shhh! (He and the others stood up, looked into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, Sora held his lantern up. Its light reflected off...eyes. Several of them. Sora began to panic as he turned to Spirit) Sora: (Alarmed, to Spirit) Spirit, go! Go! (Spirit nodded, and started to take off) Xion: (Alarmed) What are they?! Riku: Wolfos! (The Wolfos came running after them. Sora hopped into the back of the sled, lifted a torch, and lit it up) Xion: Wolfos. Kairi: What do we do? Sora: I've got this. Roxas: You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten. Xion: But we wanna help! Roxas: No. Xion: Why not? Riku: Because my group and I don't trust your judgement. Kairi: (Offended) Excuse us?! (A Wolfos jumped at them, but Kairi kicked it off) Riku: Who marries a man she just met?! (Kairi grabbed the lute and swung it at a Wolfos, knocking it off the sled) Kairi and Xion: It's true love! Sora's Group: Whoa! (Just then, a Wolfos yanked him off the sled and the torch was sent flying. Kairi caught it with her hand and looked at Sora in shock. Sora then held onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and held on for dear life as he was dragged behind) Kairi: Solomon! Sora: It's Sora! (A Wolfos jumped onto his back, and he yelped. Using the torch, Arturo lit a blanket on fire and held onto it) Arturo: Duck! (He threw it, and Sora ducked as the flaming blanket hit the Wolfos, and they tumbled off him) Sora: You almost set me on fire! (Roxas and Riku pulled him up onto the sled) Arturo: But I didn't. (Then, to Kairi's group's surprise, Roxas fired a blast of ice at some Wolfos, who dodged by backing off quickly before resuming their chase) Kairi's group: (To Roxas) Did you just...? Roxas: Yes. Like the queen, I, too, was born with cryogenetic powers. (Spirit suddenly neighed, telling the groups that there was a massive gorge ahead) Kairi: Get ready to jump, Spirit! Sora: You don't tell him what to do! (He gave her a satchel and picked her up) Sora: My group and I do! (They teleported Kairi's group to the other side of the gorge) Roxas: Jump, Spirit! (Spirit obeyed and jumped to the other side. Sora's group jumped off the sled as it fell to the ground, and they held onto the cliff. They looked down onto the sled as it hit the ground and bursted into flames) Riku: (Sadly) But I just paid it off (Suddenly, they started to slip) Sora's group: Uh-oh. Sora: No, no, no! (Grubber grabbed an axe and rope and used them like a really long rope) Kairi: (As Sora's group grabbed on) Grab on! Xion: Pull, Spirit! Pull! (Spirit began to pull Sora's group onto the other side. When they made it onto the snow, they fell down feeling exhausted. Kairi's group peeked down at the burning sled) Kairi: Whoa! (She looked at Sora's group) We'll replace your sled and everything in it. (Sora's group groaned in annoyance) Kairi: And we understand if you don't want to help us anymore. (As her group walked off sadly, Spirit walked over to Sora's group and nuzzled them while whinnying) Sora: Of course we don't wanna help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined us for helping anybody ever again. Roxas: What?! They just saw my powers! (Spirit whinnied some more) Riku: (In a horse-like voice) And they'll die out there on their own. Sandy: Spirit does have a point. Sora: My group and I can live with that. (As Kairi's group tried to figure out which way to go, Spirit whinnied again as Sandy glared flatly) Sandy: (Flatly) Wow. Riku: (Imitating Spirit) But you won't get your new sled if she's dead. Sandy: So, come on. Please? Sora: (Knowing that Spirit and Sandy have made a point) You know, sometimes, I really don't like you. (Spirit smiled and licked his face, along with Roxas, Sandy, and Riku's) Roxas: (Calling to Kairi's group) Hold up! We're coming with. Xion: You are?! (She caught herself) I mean, sure. Kairi: We'll let you tag along. (Sora's group ran to catch up with Kairi's group, and they went off to find Namine. Then remembering Roxas' powers, Kairi's group asked away) Kairi: So, you, Roxas, have ice powers? Roxas: Yep. And like I said, I was born with them. Riku: And in time, he was able to control it. (Realizing something, Xion was about to ask away) Xion: Then can Roxas...? Sora's group: Nope. Roxas: Only the host of this eternal winter can dispel this. Believe me, the Love Experts we know taught me that. Kairi: (Realizing) Then.... Xion: (Realizing) Namine has to do it herself. (Then they perked up) Amy: Maybe you can help us teach Rouge how to control her powers! Cosmo: That way.... Sally: (Realizing) She can learn to control her powers. Amy and Cosmo: Exactly! (Sonic butted in) Sonic: Okay, can we just resume our trek? (Realizing he's right, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Tails agreed. Then Sora and Kairi's group got hopeful) Tails: (To Knuckles) And you sure your powers can help Rouge learn to control hers? Knuckles: Positive, Tails. Sonic and Sally's groups: Okay, good. (Then with that, they resumed their trek to find Rouge) Coming up: The group finally meet five living snow animals Rouge made with her ice magic, and decide to let them guide them to Rouge, while back in Arendelle, Vanitas’ group and the people re-encounter Sally's group's horses and decide to send Vanitas’ group and their volunteers to find and help Sally's group. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies